unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake's Fortune script
This page is a list of memorable quotes from Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Chapter 1 - Ambushed Elena Fisher: '''Are you sure you wanna be defiling your anchestor's remainings like that? '''Nathan Drake: '''You make it sound so dirty (laughs) '''Elena Fisher: '''Well, I did do my research and apparently Francis Drake didn't have any children. '''Nathan Drake: '''Well, the history can be wrong, you know. For example, how can you defile an empty grave? '''Elena Fisher: '''What is it? C'mon, hold it up -. '''Nathan Drake: '''No, no, no - no way. The deal was for coffin. That's it. '''Elena Fisher: '''Wait a minute, if my show hadn't've funded this expedition you wouldn't've... '''Nathan Drake: Hey, hey... You got your story, lady. Elena Fisher:' '''Okay, okay, what's going on? '''Nathan Drake:' Uh.. Pirates. Elena Fisher:' '''Pirates?! 'Nathan Drake: 'Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners. ...least not male prisoners. '''Elena Fisher:' '''Wait, what are you talking about? Uh, sh- shouldn't we call the authorities or something? 'Nathan Drake: 'That'd be a great idea, but we don't exacly have a permit to be here. '''Elena Fisher:' '''What? '''Nathan Drake:' Yeah, unless you wanna end up in a Panamanian jail we should probably handle this ourselves. Elena Fisher: '''Wh- What's worse? '''Nathan Drake: You obviously haven't been in Panamanian jail. Victor Sullivan: (laughs) I can't leave you alone for a minute can I? Nathan Drake: Well, I had everything under control until they blew up the boat. Victor Sullivan: Nate, let's just pretend for a minute that I don't really care about any of that and cut to the chase will ya? Nathan Drake: Man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies. Victor Sullivan: Never had any complaints. Victor Sullivan: El goddamn Dorado. Nathan Drake: Your a real gentleman, Sully Victor Sullivan: Yeah, it stinks. Chapter 2 - The Search for El Dorado Victor Sullivan: Man, this is like trying to find a bride in a brothel. Victor Sullivan: I saw the way you were eyein' her... Nathan Drake: Who, Elena? Please... I gave up on that when we ditched her at the docks. Victor Sullivan: All's fair in love and war, kid. Nathan Drake: Yeah... and what if you can't tell the difference? Victor Sullivan: Then, my friend, you are in a big trouble. Chapter 3 - A Surprising Find Nathan Drake: Somethin nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere... and soup. Victor Sullivan: What? Chapter 4 - Plane-wrecked Nathan Drake: We're gonna have to bail out! Elena Fisher: Bail out!? Does this thing even have parachutes? Nathan Drake: Now would be a good time to look! Nathan Drake: You just count to five and pull the cord. Easy, right? out plane door Oh crap. off and pulls parachute cord AHHHHHH! Onetwothreefourfive! Drake: Here they come! Drake: Better watch where I'm going. Drake: Ah, man. Doesn't look good. (''Seeing the remains of their crashed plane)'' Drake: Oh, bad guys tried to kill me, left my map on a burning plane, Elena's missing, most likely dead. That's great. Great start, Nate. Pirate: Flush him out! Pirate: He's trapped! Pirate: It's over, bule! Pirate: We've got him! Pirate: Right between the eyes, bule! Pirate: Shoot to kill! Pirate: Lights out, Drake! (''If Drake is killed by one)'' Chapter 5 - The Fortress Drake: Oh, you have got to be kidding me. (''Seeing the walls of the fortress that he has to climb)'' Drake'': ''Oh, you can't be serious. Wasn't I just out here? Drake: I've just about had it with these guys! Chapter 6 - Unlocking the Past Drake: This must've been Drake's. So what were you looking for, huh? Hmm, now that looks familiar. Huh, the ships never left. Elena, where did she come from-''' '''Pirate: Hey, there she is! Whatch this. ''(An explosion rocks the balcony Drake's on. He awakes in a cell inside the fortress)'' Elena: I know I'm not a big treasure hunter like you, but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there. How'd you get yourself in this mess? Drake: Trying to rescue you as a matter of fact. Elena: Ah, that's so sweet. Traditional sandstone, stucco, limestone mortar, huh. Drake: How'd you get to know so much about this? Elena: My show. Episode Four. Architects of the New World. Yep, it'll just take a tug to pull these bars out. ''' Chapter 7 - Out of the Frying Pan '''Elena Fisher: Oh my god, you're bleeding! Nathan Drake: Yeah, it comes with the territory. Chapter 8 - The Drowned City Chapter 9 - To the Tower Chapter 10 - The Customs House Chapter 11 - Trapped Chapter 12 - Heading Upriver Chapter 13 - Sanctuary? Chapter 14 - Going Underground Elena Fisher: Nate, please be careful... Nathan Drake: chuckles C'mon, I always am. head on low ceiling Nathan Drake: OWWW! I did NOT see that! Roman: This is completely unacceptable. ''' '''Eddy: Well, what do you expect from me Roman? My men are getting massacred! Roman: I find it hard to believe that one man could wipe out your entire crew. Eddy: It's not just Drake, goddamnit! I'm telling you, this island is cursed! Roman: Enough. Take your sorry mob and go! Eddy: Wait, you can't cut me loose! You owe me a share of the gold! Roman: Your share, Eddy, was contingent on doing what I required. You assured me that Drake was captured, and the island secure. ''' '''Eddy: Oh, this is bullshit Roman! And you know it! Roman: We're done here Mr. Raja. ''' '''Eddy: Tai kamu! Mati aja lo! Sia Lan! Roman: Remind me again why you employed that superstitious idiot! Navarro: You wanted someone cheap. Roman: Well, you get what you pay for I suppose. And what about you, Navarro? Are you worth what I'm paying you? Navarro: The vault's here. I'm sure of it. If Sullivan can be trusted... Roman: Which he can't! Navarro: Look, he knows we'll kill him if he's lying. Roman: Don't be stupid. He knows we'll kill him once we find the treasure. He has no incentive to tell the truth. Really, Navarro, sometimes I think you left your brains back in that slum where I found you. Navarro: I just need a little more time. Roman: Chasing this treasure of yours is proving to be more trouble than it's probably worth. Navarro: I assure you, El Dorado is worth more than you can possibly imagine. Roman: It had better be. Chapter 15 - On the Trail of the Treasure Chapter 16 - The Treasure Vault Chapter 17 - The Heart of the Vault Eddy Raja: Drake, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know- I hate your guts. Nathan Drake:Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this! Chapter 18 - The Bunker Nate:What the hell happened here? Chapter 19 - Unwelcome Guests Nathan Drake: Hehe... keep smilin', asshole. I'll see you soon. Chapter 20 - Race to the Rescue Chapter 21 - Gold and Bones Gabriel Roman: '''You two should realize by now that I plan for every contingency. Now drop your weapons. Down there. No heroics please, or I will killer her. Good, now, if you'll just hang tight, we'll be with you in a moment. It's magnificent. The craftsmanship, I've never seen anything like it before. '''Atoq Navarro: '''That is only a shell. The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside, laughs. Open it! '''Nathan Drake: My God. Atoq Navarro: Watch this. Gabriel Roman: Navarro.... Navarro: Adios, jefe. So little imagination. laughs. Bajen la red! Drake: Navarro, that thing wiped out an entire colony. You don't know what you're doing! Chapter 22 - Showdown Nathan Drake: Navarro Adios, asshole. Nathan Drake: Sully you beautiful son of a bitch! Repeated Lines and Misc Nathan Drake: kicking a pirate between the legs I'll kick you to sleep! Nathan Drake: line Oh crap. Nathan Drake: kicking an enemy in the groin No children for you! Category:Uncharted